


追星成功（莫名其妙上了两次床）

by DoraDX



Category: carolnat - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoraDX/pseuds/DoraDX
Summary: 因为有人和我说《房间》的话Carol对强上会有心理阴影，而且我也不是很会写寡攻，所以暂时缓一缓吧。让我先用这篇练个手。刚领到驾照，希望不会翻车。





	追星成功（莫名其妙上了两次床）

**Author's Note:**

> 未经允许不得转载

Carol发誓她绝对不知道现在是怎么一回事，半个小时前，也就是夜里十点，她收到了Natasha的信息，说有重要的事情找她，让她尽快过来，还贴心地附上了酒店地址以及房间号。而事实就是她接到消息匆匆忙忙赶来，自以为避开了守在门口的狗仔之后，一进门就被Natasha以现在这种暧昧的姿势压在沙发上。

她只是穿了一件平常的睡衣，虽然Carol无法辨别是否是上次和自己同床共枕时穿的那件，因为上次她根本就没敢看，但就是这样一件平常的睡衣都能被这个女人穿的风情万种。宽大的领口把她精致的锁骨很好地显现出来，月白色的衣角荡在Carol手边，蹭的她手上心上都痒痒的。她似乎喝了一点酒，呼吸间带着淡淡的却缱绻的果酒香，不像伏特加那么热烈，却也足够把Carol迷得神魂颠倒。

“你找我什么事？”好不容易能找回一点理智的Carol粗着声开口，全身僵硬，动都不敢动，生怕碰到某些不该碰的地方，但那该死的女人却一个劲儿地往她身上贴，她甚至已经能感觉到Natasha的那两团浑圆蹭到她身上。

Natasha似乎对她的反应并不满意，她往上挺了挺身子，把自己和Carol放在同一个高度上，雾绿色的眼睛里带着朦胧的水汽，鼻尖对着Carol的鼻尖以至于两人的呼吸都喷在各自的脸上。感受到Carol频率越来越快的喘息，Natasha似乎得意地轻笑了一声，随即沙哑勾人的声线响起，“我好看吗？”

感情好莱坞巨星深夜找人来就是为了确定自己的美貌么？Carol表示不明白这样的操作，但她望着那张脸，鬼使神差地说出了心里话，“好看…好看得难以置…”话还没说完，嘴唇上温热柔软的触感就让她大脑一片空白。自己的偶像这是…在亲她？

懊恼于Carol的一根筋和不知回应，Natasha在心中默默后悔，早知道应该先灌她两杯的。而在此时，理智几乎被消磨殆尽的Carol终于控制不住被撩起的欲望，她什么都不想管，她也确实什么都管不了。她不得不承认，她爱上了这个女人，这个会坐16个小时的飞机赶在新书发布第一天来要她签名的女人。她的双手从上到下抚着Natasha的身体，炽热的掌心最终停留在她纤细的腰间。而唇舌在一瞬间开窍般勾住Natasha的舌尖不放，直到怀里的人喘不上气。Carol放过了她红肿的唇开始向下探索。下颚，耳鬓，脖颈，锁骨，所到之处都被印上了Carol独一无二的痕迹。

她埋首在Natasha颈间啃咬，冰凉的金属眼镜框碰到她火热的身体刺激得她一哆嗦。“啊…”她大口喘息着，看着这个平时文质彬彬一副正人君子像的人此刻不管不顾地在她身上索取。简直就是衣冠楚楚，道貌岸然。她伸手去摘Carol的眼镜却被不想被抢先了一步，Carol小心地摘下放在一边的茶几上，她可不想Nat送自己的礼物就这样葬身在这场不可收拾的性爱中。

她发誓，她根本不知道该怎么做，她完全处于本能。眼看小小的沙发似乎容不下两个人激烈的行为，Natasha环住Carol的脖子在她耳边颤抖着开口：“去…去床上。”闻言Carol一把抱起她向里屋的大床走去。两个人都心知肚明，这才只是刚刚开始。

Carol一把把她扔到床上就侵身压了上去，火急火燎地撕开她的睡衣，两团雪白就跳了出来，生生让Carol红了眼。Carol的手一刻都没有停下过抚摸捉弄，她发现腰部似乎是Nat的敏感带，只是轻轻一碰她都会抖得不成样子。灵敏的唇舌扫过乳尖，经不起一点挑逗就挺立起来，湿漉的双峰和强烈的刺激感让身下的人忍不住发出了呻吟。Carol一个用力，一枚吻痕就落在Natasha胸前。

舌尖扫过腰间，酥麻的感觉一点点唤醒着她腿间的花瓣，Natasha感觉到那里不由自主溢出的液体，她微微挺身蹭了蹭Carol，顺着腰线，Carol一路向下滑到她湿滑的腿间，隔着底裤都能感觉到她那里吐出的热气，她覆手上去，撩拨着敏感的花瓣。“唔…”Natasha紧紧拽着床单，起伏的身体带动着高昂的双峰在Carol眼前晃动。她扯下最后一层隔阂，就看见Nat兴奋的花瓣早已充血，入口处一张一合吐着透明的液体。她尝试着送入一指却因为Natasha皱着眉喊痛而不得不在进了一半之后停下。也对，第一次应该慢一点。

那紧致湿热的肉壁死死地绞着她细长的手指，让她很难再往里开垦。Carol凑到她耳边低喘着，“放松点，sweetie，你太紧了。”她尽量放松了自己的身体Carol才得以继续深入。多年写作导致Carol手指上结了一层薄茧，而此时在她体内作怪的手对于Natasha来说简直就是一种折磨。极致的快感令她情不自禁把双腿圈上身上人的腰，她真的快疯了，她从来没想到原来做爱是这种感觉。

Carol抽出那根沾满了花液的手指又揉上她的胸，沾着粘腻的双峰被肆意揉捏成各种形状。一时间的空虚让Natasha主动挺腰去够Carol的身体。即是隔了一条裤子，她也能感受到Carol下体的肿胀和炽热。“帮我解开。”Carol撷住她的唇，含糊中开口。  
Natasha被动地承受着她铺天盖地而来的吻，抖着手去解她牛仔裤的拉链。那肿胀早就因为被禁锢在毫无弹性的牛仔裤中而让Carol发疯。Nat解开了拉链，她蹭了两下就把露出了尺寸惊人的性器。性征早已挺立，但她却不敢贸然进入，她怕伤到这个第一次体验性的乐趣的人。  
刚才被Carol的手指做得几乎就要到达顶峰却突然失去依靠，这让Natasha十分难受，她扭着腰蹭着Carol滚烫的分身，也顾不得娇羞，“Carol…给我…求你…”Carol的喉头滚动了两下，腰身一使劲，下身巨大的腺体就顶进了甬道。撕裂般的痛感让Natasha在Carol不过进了三分之一的时候就喊停了，为了照顾Nat的Carol只好按捺住自己想要疯狂顶弄的冲动，听话地停了下来。这可不好受，进也不是，退也不是，就那么卡着，那甬道内的软肉紧紧地咬着她不放。抑制甚至让她的额头上出了一层薄汗。  
过了良久，适应了体内巨物的Natasha才勾着Carol的脖子，低声说道，“可以了…”听了这话仿佛获得准许令一般,巨大狠狠地撞到底，Carol大开大合地动作着，力气大到穴内鲜红的肉壁都被带得翻转出来。腺体将甬道撑开到极致，圆润的顶端刮蹭着内壁每一处凸起和几乎被撑平的褶皱。腺体每次进出都要带出一些液体，两人身下的床单已经浸湿一片。

“嗯…嗯啊…”羞耻的娇吟从Natasha嘴里流出，伴随着的是不绝于耳的肉体碰撞和水声。Carol看着身下享受的人，突然有了一种感觉，她想和这个人在一起一辈子。从前她总觉得Nat是很多人的，她有很多粉丝，她对着镜头笑一下就可以俘获无数人的心。而她对自己的好，Carol一直理解成是一种对粉丝的特殊照顾。但此刻，她的身体，她的灵魂，她每一次呻吟，每一次喊叫，甚至每一次绞紧，都是自己的，现在的Natasha Romanoff只是她Carol Danvers一个人的。

Carol突然连根抽出，将身下的人翻了个身，又覆了上去，后入式让腺体进到了从未有过的深度。Natasha尖叫着，“别，Carol…太深了。”Carol并没有理会身下人的哀求，她扣住Nat拽着床单的手，紧紧按在床上，让她无法逃离。另一只手抚上她的腰开始了新一轮抽送。Natasha被折腾地浑身无力，只能趴在床上接受那人暴风雨般的冲撞。如果现在她说她后悔了还来得及么？  
“嗯…..轻点…..啊！”Natasha已经没法完整说出一句话，她微张着双唇，像一条即将被榨干的鱼。身后的人的力度大到酒店豪华套间的床都开始作响，剧烈的快感就要将她淹没。

察觉到甬道内摩擦力的加大，Carol知道Nat快要到极限了，于是加大力度开始最后的冲刺。Natasha被身后的人顶得浑身颤抖，那根硕大在她体内横冲直撞，仿佛要把五脏六腑都搅在一起。她不再压抑呻吟，她任凭自己沉沦在Carol身下。

“再快一点……就是那里…..啊啊…啊！”内壁疯狂地收缩，Natasha的脑子突然闪过一片白光。身后的Carol感觉到大量液体淋在伞头上，呼吸陡然间变得粗重，大股滚烫粘稠的液体被送到Nat身体深处，烫的她一哆嗦，被再次推上高潮。

Natasha整个人松弛下来，她的双眼渐渐失焦，高潮的余韵暂时让她缓不过来。Carol亲吻着她汗湿的红发，脸颊。体内的巨大拔出的时候带出了一大片的两人交融的体液，粘稠的液体弄的两人的身下都泥泞不堪。但此时Natasha已经没有心思再管那些，她只想找个舒服的怀抱睡过去。

Carol抽了床头的纸巾简单地帮她擦拭了一下，被人拽着躺下，她还没来得及给Nat送上晚安吻，累的够呛的人已经睡过去了。

第二天，Carol看着满床满地的狼藉还有Natasha因为翻身而露在外面的肌肤上布满的吻痕，先是愣了几秒，然后在心里大骂自己不是人。

这是你偶像啊！人家让你来处理重要的事你居然把人家睡了！！！你简直就是衣冠禽兽啊！骂了自己10分钟之后的Carol想出了她认为目前唯一的办法，跑！

她实在不知道该怎么面对醒来的Natasha，所以还是先不见的好，让她好好冷静一下再解决。她把昨晚扯下来的睡衣叠好放在一边，又倒了一杯热水放在床头，她昨天喊了一晚上，肯定嗓子都哑了，虽然不知道她醒来的时候水还热不热，但起码能让她自己心里好受一点。

Carol除了眼镜，一样东西都没碰，灰溜溜地就跑了。Natasha一觉醒来浑身酸痛，一摸身旁却早已是空无一人，只有床头留下的还有些余温的水。Natasha喝了一口，骂了一句“混蛋”，上完就跑！

等Carol一回家就后悔了，人家可是把第一次都给自己了，自己居然跑了！也太混蛋了！完了！Nat一定对自己失望透顶了！伤心于自己和Nat再也没有可能的Carol想要编辑一段话来结束这场事故。只要让Nat高兴，让她干什么都可以！

一条消息编了删删了编知道晚上也没发送出去，Carol正在懊恼自己的鲁莽，就听见门铃响了。门外站着她昨天上了的女人。

莫名其妙，她们又干了个爽。

“这次不跑了？”醒来的Natasha看着Carol转着自己的发尾。

“这是我家，我跑哪里去？”Carol笑了笑要去吻她。

电话响了，是经纪人来催人的。“帮我请假。”Natasha窝到Carol怀里。

“Emm…Nat她…有一些轻微的出血和盆骨疼痛，还伴随着轻微的坠胀感，现在精神低迷，卧床不起，估计得休息几天。”  
“这么严重啊，要不要我联系医生？”  
“简单来说就是，被做得下不去床。”  
“……”  
Natasha听言狠狠得在Carol腰上掐了一把。  
“混蛋！”

**Author's Note:**

> 安利一首歌《Oops》，非常符合惊队睡完就跑的状态。  
尤其是这几句：  
And when I think about the way you touch my body  
当我想起你触碰着我身体的样子  
I don't know how long I can wait  
都不知自己还能矜持多久  
And when I think about the way you touch my body  
每当我想起你触碰着我身体的样子  
This could be my greatest mistake  
都会让我犯下不可恕的错


End file.
